


Sub!BTS: Facefucked With A Strap-On

by submissive-bangtan (sub_bts_smut)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bad Dragon, Coughing, Deepthroat, Dual-ended Strap-On, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, First Times, Glasses, Graphic Description, Humiliation, Mention of fisting, Orgasm Denial, Puppy Ears, Size Kink, Sloppy, Strap-Ons, Sub!BTS Drabbles, Submissive Bangtan, Teeth, Throatpie, bts smut, collar & leash, gagging, harnessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/submissive-bangtan
Summary: Seven drabbles with submissive BTS and domme!Reader.





	1. Jin

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded a bit from their [original version](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/177514772585/subbts-facefucked-with-a-strap-on). Sorted from oldest to youngest member.

What haven’t you discussed about it.

It’s been on the table, it’s been a debate: The question was never how or if, but when it would go down. Actually meaning, when _he_ goes down. On his damn sexy knees and on your sleek new dick.

Jin knows that it’ll be a fair challenge, there’s no illusion involved, even though he can get quite impassioned thinking about it when you’re not there. Which speeds up the entire process tenfold. With all its preparations.

You've decided to use a whole lot of lube in case his spit runs out, you know, just to be sure. It's always convenient to have him super slick and nothing gets too sore. Plus, and this is where it gets extra kinky (duh!), you make him wear one of his oversized, pretty pink sweaters where it all drips down on, hopefully. 

It’s a nervous first time for sure, but you’ll fuck him through. Jin, blazing charisma, good on all fours, decently long throat — can handle it. No doubts there. He’s not an eternal scaredy-cat as most believe. That's mostly for entertainment purposes and making JK lose it.

No, Jin has a good grip on the entire issue. Literally. He’ll open his mouth without a mere blink, to be exact.

You bought a strap-on with some decent length thinking well, it's always possible to get it half in... then a bit more, ever so slightly. All a matter of training. That's a no-brainer, each inch requires exercise.

But Jin does better than expected, as in, he takes a lot more than just the half of it. A natural indeed. His eyes will bulge out hard because wow, you have no mercy at all when realizing how much space there actually is, how well it works with the lubricant, too.

And not just that. Jin knows that his reactions fuel your pleasure, so giving some good brain with extra moans is a must. Not that he wouldn’t moan at all if he didn’t find it pleasing, well, to please you. It’s just that your baby boy likes to amp it up just because. With both hands behind his back: He knows how it's done.

Even if the sweater bulges out between his legs, it doesn't matter so much at the moment because all he does is make his mouth get to work as it should. Under your commands, he finds a stable rhythm. Your hips dictate the speed. It makes him look so adorable.

You brush away his bangs here and there to watch the emotions pass, and to see his glazed eyes. How he lights up when you call him that.

"Good boy."

He always puts even more effort into sucking when these two magic words reach him.

You’re the sports teacher and Seokjin the naughty student, in for a drill, and the exercises aren’t easy at all. Jin’s got Big Drool Energy, the amounts of saliva are enough to mop the bedroom floor plus half the kitchen.

It’s a moment to capture on camera or to make a statue of. His sweater is ruined just the way you wanted it. And he’s officially lost his throat’s innocence.


	2. Yoongi

Yoongi’s the last person to decline such a tempting offer.

He’s got respect, he’s curious, and just as horny as you. Like who will stuff his head on a frequent basis otherwise. Unless you fist his mouth, that is, which is not off limits either way given how much of a whore for choking Yoongi is — it doesn’t really matter on what. He loves your fingers and likes to display his own.

They will claw so desperately around your hips because the fucking shoves him around like a plaything made of sugar indeed. What did you expect? Just the way how tiny he is on your cock is reason enough to make his throat have a good sloppy evening. He's in for it, and that intoxicates you.

Not that you'd lose all sense and go so hard as to dislocate his neck before he can even tap your leg to stop. That's not how this shit goes down. It was your promise from the very start. Even if things get rough, checking everything twice matters. You know that Yoongi isn't Jungkook who'd probably make himself as stiff as a block of wood and could get tossed around in the most violent of ways without being fazed in the slightest. He'd probably get off instead, that rascal.

Yoongi can't do that. At all. His physique just doesn't permit it, play needs to adapt.

But what are you if not inventive when it comes to working with the circumstances. To each their own, Yoongi has other strengths. He's very lithe and flexible, that's what you can aim for. He can take it from the most ridiculous angles, in fact, he's a contortionist in the making. Believe it or not. 

Yet first and foremost: Holding hands is the way to go. Because what else would be more fitting. Deepthroat is more romantic than you'd think, it's Yoongi's personal magic to do that. Fingers intertwined, mouth wide open, eyes shut because he loves to concentrate. Focus on the feeling, enjoying how you clasp his hands. So tight, so warm.

You love how he takes it like a champ, he tries hard as with everything. Hell, he even agreed to wear fishnets because it's perfect eye candy while he sucks, and sucks, and gags himself into a state of absolute delirium. Who needs drugs when you can cram a jelly dildo into your skull and have a good time? Yoongi deserves an award for this.

He will try to talk and mumble and moan a lot while you give him what’ll be the damn throatjob of his life, but ends up drooling and coughing instead. Sorry, Yoongi. Speaking is a bad idea. His tongue’s gonna struggle throughout the pounding not knowing where to go, like there are so many options! That's the price he has to pay.  

Doesn’t mean he lacks excellent technology. He’s used to it, being a rapper is all about handling the mic whether it’s heavy or too big.

Your cute blushing boy.

He’ll be so fucked out. It wouldn't be surprising if he ended up napping with your dick in his mouth, like wow, he doesn't even want to pop off. In the end, you have to conclude: His G-Spot is on his tongue.


	3. Hoseok

Once you kill a cow, you gotta make a burger. Well, not quite so. Once you buy a strap, he's gotta take it!

Hoseok knows your mantra and has planned his entire week around coping with _that evening_. My, is he excited. He can't stop prancing and singing and doing handstands. You couldn't be much luckier, although you do practice by yourself two or three times.

In a silent minute after Hoseok went out with Jin to get some groceries, or in the bathroom where you can lock the door and check the mirror. This has to turn out as a smooth encounter, a lesser mentality you won't settle for. It's the type of pressure you prefer, something that comes with being in charge. You look up some stretching exercises, too. Hands, legs, back, hips. Anything can happen! 

It's quite a science if you're being honest. The fit has to be proper, you clean everything twice, the whole shebang. Being a Mistress is not a playground. It's a dungeon with some... sexy things in it which require responsibility. That's something you keep in mind even if casual sex has often been lighthearted with him, as it should be! Hoseok likes to make you feel good that way. With a bath, candlelight, incense. But this is a little different, something where you have to brace yourself. Once the time is right and he has not just wrapped his head around it in a literal way—

You do drive it home. Hard and fast. The stretching did pay out. Oh, Jung Hoseok, you beautiful creature. Helpless on that big Mistress dick and all that girth, but super vocal. Not to mention perfectly obedient, so trained. A little twitchy, enthusiastic, too. Gorgeous. He's groomed the hell out of himself as well. Eyebrows done, hair: tasteful in shiny waves. And a tight shirt on that can get wet. 

You’ll have Hope World and many a tune playing in the background for some good dose of rhythm and the adrenaline in particular, which makes the entire session even heavier on his mouth.

Because good rhythm means good pacing, good pacing means better endurance, and better endurance? Results in a sore neck, the poor baby. You’ll love how he winces when you slap his rosy cheeks with the cock in between constant giggles.

Hoseok, he’s a special case. Best grabbed at the back of his head with determination. To keep his bangs out of his face, you wanna see that luscious forehead against your abdomen, of course. Nothing else is better. Every chance you take advantage of when it comes to that.

Every jab aimed to the far back of his throat gets him closer to losing himself in submission completely. All the ways he could be your slave, all the ways he could make you happier, even more than you already are, dart through his head if he, in fact, can think at all. 

Who would have thought that Hobi wouldn't even struggle one bit to destroy himself with all that silicone shaft to swallow. His shirt is messed up, your playlist runs out, what's left to say?

He got so ruined and brainfucked that chugging water is all he can do afterwards. 


	4. Namjoon

That fucking sex bomb, he’s a big talent. Only waiting to be discovered. This is not a casting, but still a very entertaining show if you know what I mean. 

Those lips make for quite a service. Well, who would have thought, what a surprise! Yes, he makes sure to apply enough chapstick beforehand. Enough in terms of, well, "Namjoon's enough" and not "objectively enough". But it's alright, your focus is elsewhere. Some strap action is about to go down, it's just hard to think of anything else. 

You're comfortable with him sitting on a chair, a low one for that matter cause his torso is still fucking long, and you standing. Quite firmly so, with him guiding his hands up and down your thighs cause that's just — oh sweet mother of skinship, sizzling because he just has the right fingers for it.

Easy penetration comes as a surprise, but then again: He's a rapper. He knows his lyricist business, he knows his breathing technique. Namjoon has figured that his soft timbre plays a very important part in this game, too, so he’ll use it carefully. If he can, because your thrusts are erratic, too excited to have him at his Madam’s mercy.

It’s the first time you’re doing this, so you allow yourself a little sloppiness because the nervosity does take over here and there. It’s what Namjoon appreciates about your style either way. You get messy. You improvise. You give him a hard time, he’ll never drift off with his thoughts for a single moment. Who needs to be a master with your bra when he can hook his fingers at your leg straps in order not to slide off?

Namjoon will survive a pounding with grace even if you accidentally graze at his teeth more than once. As a cherry on top, you harness him just to be easier to grab by the shoulders. And that he cannot escape. That he is yours entirely to fuck.

You finish him with cracked lips and a new outlook on life. That chapstick just wouldn't do its job, didn't it. Time for aftercare, that’s talking and nuzzling for you to calm things down.

Namjoon curls himself up quite a lot and wants his Ryan plushies, a cup of tea, so you are quick to gather what you need from the living room, where his collection is, and the kitchen. The whines from the bedroom lure you back within a blink anyways, and you don't wanna leave him alone there either way. Aftercare's half the battle, and good lip care — that's for next time you repeat this — the other. 


	5. Jimin

Even the most harrowing day cannot make you feel uninspired when it comes to this. He agreed before you even finished the explanation of the how and why and when, but knowing that Jimin was a perfectionist of the worst kind in the most positive of ways, there were no worries that he would mess up.

Nevertheless, you went through everything twice. Each instruction was key for him to fulfill every demand. The place, too: Of course, your treasured bathroom with the soft lighting ended up as the first choice because everything needed and convenient is at hand, and the carpet was comfortable to stand or kneel on. The latter being Jimin's part of the equation.

You had used strap-ons for a dozen times already getting the hang of it, but never on his mouth. Even if he has to deal with his ass staying lonely for once, Jimin takes the challenge seriously and succeeds. 

A king of gagging on ten and a half inches. Or does he actually have a gag reflex? You do find out the more you thrust, unsurprised that it's there but pretty much negligible in effect. Jimin loves to show it off. But not just for his own gratification. Yes, he won’t agree to the whole session unless you use one of the double delight versions that stimulate you with each movement.

In return, he forgives even mediocre thrusts, even  _if_  you did a shit job Jimin would just angle his body and impale himself without a millimeter of help from your side. In fact, how much work do you have to do? Minimal amounts. You just watch. Having him try to shove so much dick down is going to prolong your life by five years straight or more.

Any excess spit he gobbles up. No exceptions. Jimin keeps it clean. Most length will fit, in fact. That giraffe neck can stretch better than his legs or waist combined and that is quite a feat. You get accustomed to having so much room to play, but also try not to make him choke up loud and messy too often. Like, what is his vocal coach going to say if you just go all out reckless abandon.

Instead, you dip in, withdraw, dip in... hold the position, withdraw again. So much spit pooling at his chin, it's incredible. That's what his greedy mouth is being fed, and oh yes, he's a very deserving good boy for you.

Aftercare consists of praise and more praise, and some praise for good measure: "Darling, you did so well." Did I mention praise? Possibly. The more compliments Jimin soaks up, the easier he will sleep and dream of you. 


	6. Taehyung

This is definitely an important realization: Now we know why he mispronounced it.

A sexy porn star, oh well, has some… tremendous “saxophone” skills. Should have been obvious from the very beginning, but Taehyung's innuendos are just on another level. A smart sweetheart. Who knows you inside out, in fact, he's studied your gazes that seem to drift back to his lips far too often.

But is he too shy to ask? He is. It's not a problem. You know what you want to do when your internet ads become strangely strap-on centered after he's spent an afternoon at your laptop browsing some fashion outlets — _apparently_.

Taehyung knows what he's doing. It’s all about the technique, the lips, the breathing if it comes down to it. Truly, it’s all he ever practiced for, a musical career is what he already has elsewhere. He played it to be the best cocksucker that you’ve ever seen.

Takes on the task with his glasses or puppy ears on if you like. Cute round Harry Potter style ones framed with gold, they suit him so well. And the ears, they're small and fluffy, ones that you can tug on just to tease and make him laugh.

As a cherry on top: A collar at best, but there has to be a conveniently long leash attached. You can guide him back and forth at will and see how he reacts to it. What if it's one of his vintage ties instead? That's a worthy substitute and it's gonna put double the strain on his neck. 

Loves the feeling of stimulation inside his throat while his own cock remains entirely unsatisfied. You'll have a lot of fun seeing him struggle because knowing Taehyung, his erections aren't so casual and easy to get rid off, to just think away, they're there to stay but what can he do when he's getting dicked down himself, his hands must obey your command. 

Aims for complete self-destruction, but gets denied, titillated, rammed, then poked into oblivion because you love his cheeks and how much they can stretch to the side. And boy, does he take it deep. Whatever it does to his vocal chords, Taehyung likes it. Whatever you do to him, he likes it. It's that bobbing Adam's apple that does the trick, he's just beautiful to watch when he submits to your pace, as gentle or brutal as it may be. His eyes will be so full of wonder and admiration behind the reflections of the glasses. He knows it, this is better than fashion.

All aftercare he talks about how of a ride that was, well not quite a ride, but how he’s sure to remember what your hips can do. When you ask him whether the saxophone lesson was insightful, he’s chuckling and gets all clingy as we know him.

Just a baby, after all. 


	7. Jungkook

Born for this. Burns for this. Not literally, but he's on fire anyways. It's Jeon Jungkook we're talking about.

Can you imagine? This has to be said. He’ll work that cock better than his two toothbrushes. Would and could deepthroat two at once if you allowed it. But you don't, because you know what? Jungkook is being all too gluttonous and can't really help it. But that's the fun part. He is the ultimate challenge. Your word is the law, he has to follow it.

A brat to tame, a bunny to train: One carrot is just enough to munch on. He has to learn that the hard way. But what is hard to Jungkook? That threshold is very, very high. 

You've thought about this for a long time figuring out how the best way to go about it would be. But you can only smirk to yourself when preparing play. He can't talk with cock in his mouth, after all, and his hands will remain bound behind his back with your favorite pair of handcuffs. There's not much doubt that he will complain and rebel to get more. Yes, he's pretty much provided for already, you didn't pick a teensy-weensy dildo to go with.    

He's doing it well. He's doing it properly. Master of bobbing his head like it’s a competition in obedience. Knowing Jungkook, he likely thinks of it as such, and you can see how his muscles go into a heavy strain. What doesn’t he want to excel at. So he manages it when you tell him to keep his mouth open — no matter what happens, handcuffs clinking like a sweet melody behind his back where his arms get their time out.

You can level the thrusts into something more suave to trace alongside his tongue. Others, like a stab in the throat. With enough focus on your side, it works. Jungkook stops begging for big dick, you really are glad to use a bigger calibre from your collection. Bunny's eating his one carrot and it's just enough.

You could strap a bad dragon to yourself and have him struggle with all that fake cum, no difference. Just as you do, Jungkook wants it bad. He gets his load fast and hard with his nose crushed up at your belly, falls back panting and holding his filled throat with both hands.

But: he swallows, in the hopes that Noona finds it worthy of another round.

Happy ever after when you strap off and sit on his tongue until satisfied and exhausted. You’d think Jin would do that, but he’s the one making hysterical imitations of your overly concentrated face afterwards. You decide to let the handcuffs on for a little longer, and twist his nipples until he almost pees himself laughing. 


End file.
